


You Deserve the World

by LaughingFreak



Series: Gangsta Dogs Modern High School AU [2]
Category: DOGS (Manga), Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drug Addiction, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Naoto is Not Having It, Sexual Assault, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Alex does what she has to do and Naoto finds her. Instead of judging her Naoto tells her that she deserved better and that she would help her.
Relationships: Alex Benedetto & Fuyumine Naoto
Series: Gangsta Dogs Modern High School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You Deserve the World

**Author's Note:**

> So, we have the next part of this series and it's not as light as the first one. Figures...

The classroom was empty and wouldn’t have anyone coming in for a while since the school was emptying for the day. She would be leaving for the day with her classmates if she wasn’t busy on her knees with her teacher’s cock in her mouth. She tried to make it quick, to get it done and over with so she could leave, but he was controlling how much she could do with his tight grip in her black hair.

All she thought about was that soon she’d be home and she could get the pills that would make the pain go away for a while. She reminded herself that she had a new supply because this man that was supposed to be her teacher gave her the pills that his wife needed for her chronic pain, so that Alex could be away from the world for a while. She thought about how she hadn’t seen Emilio for days and hoping that he was okay and that the gang life didn’t take him away from her.

She tried to not think and just do the job in front of her before he got rough with her.

But she apparently hoped for too much because the teacher was done being nice.

When he started to thrusting into her mouth without a care her eyes watered and she choked a little. He didn’t stop, didn’t care that his student was hurting from his roughness, that she was choking and having trouble breathing.

“Fuck yes…that’s it,” grunted the teacher, his thrusts became faster and he paid no mind to the girl on her knees starting to cry. “This is what you’re good for, such a slut.”

At this point she wasn’t just crying from the choking, she couldn’t breathe and he wasn’t stopping. He was only going on and on with abandon and no care for her. She began to struggle and he pulled her off his cock by her hair and back handed her. She gasped for air as she fell to the floor and curled in on herself.

She wasn’t high enough for him to rough handle her like that. If she was she wouldn’t have cared, but she wasn’t and she felt every little thing and it hurt and she couldn’t do it much longer and she needed to breathe.

He grabbed her by the hair, nails scraping her scalp as he took a hold of her. She gasped and grabbed onto his wrist, trying to make him let go. “You don’t get to struggle, whore. You just take it.”

“I couldn’t—I couldn’t breathe…” said Alex.

He picked her up by the hair until she got her feet and he slammed her onto the desk, front first. He lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties. “If it’s such an issue then I’ll just fuck you here.” He leaned against her back as she stiffened and whispered in her ear. “Hope you use birth control, whore, because I don’t have condoms.”

Alex tried to struggle, but he shoved her face against the desk and rammed his cock into her without warning. She cried out, tears falling down her cheeks, and choked on a sob as he instantly began thrusting without a care, only chasing after his own release.

Her face was pressed down onto the desk by the hair as she cried, but didn’t move. She laid there like a dead fish. It was all she could do.

She wished that the drugs were in her system before this happened.

Alex wished she didn’t feel or know what was going on. She wanted her drugs and for them to take her away.

“Fuck yeah, best thing you’re good for.” The slap of skin against skin could be heard and his grunts were as loud as his thrusting while she sniffled and buried her face into her arm, waiting for it to be over.

Then the door slammed opened and he was pulled off Alex, landing on the floor. She shook and looked behind her. There stood her classmate, a knife in her hand and dark eyes narrowed. Alex’s arms and hands shook as she pulled her skirt down to cover her and pull up her underwear. Naoto’s eyes glanced at her before landing back on their teacher, her glare fierce.

The teacher tried to get back onto his feet, but only got shoved back down onto the floor with a tight grip around his throat and a knife stabbed into his shoulder. “I suggest you think twice before ever, ever touching her again.”

“She’s a fuckin’ junky whore, she knew what she was doing,” he choked out between breaths.

Naoto’s grip tightened and he started to struggle for air. She twisted the knife in his shoulder. He screamed. “Do you understand? Never touch her again.” She gave the knife one final twist before getting to her feet and putting her weapon away, hidden away under her shirt.

Naoto turned to her classmate and took her by the arm to lead her out of the room. Alex let her. She followed her down through the halls until they were at the entrance of the building.

When they stopped Alex hugged herself, shaking and lips trembling, eyes watering. “You didn’t have to do that,” she said, voice wobbly. “He was right anyway. I’m just a junky.”

The other girl turned to look at her, frown on her lips. “Don’t say that.”

Her tears fell and all she could feel was shame and embarrassment. All she could think about was how she lost one of her drug providers. All she could think about was how pathetic she was to worry about that. “It’s true.”

Naoto gripped her forearm, not in a bruising grip but enough to grab the other girl’s attention. “Stop. I don’t know you well and I’m not going to pretend I do, but one thing I’m going to tell you is that you have two friends that care about you. Talk to them and ask for their help.”

Alex bit her lip. “I can’t…”

“You can and you will. They’ll help you.” Naoto let go of her arm and stepped back. “I know I don’t have a stool to stand on since I don’t know you, but you’re stronger than you realize. Treat yourself better, you deserve it.”

Alex looked at her. She saw the sincerity in her eyes and she couldn’t stop herself from bursting into tears. The other girl easily moved in and held her as she cried, stroking her hair. Alex clung onto her.

After a while she stopped crying and sniffled as she tried to catch her breathe. Naoto rubbed her back and let her gather herself.

“I’ll walk you home.”

“Okay. Thank you, Naoto.”

She smiled at her, small but no less sincere. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
